falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Traversing the wastes
There has been a time for all of us when, whilst travelling across the wastes, we have wished that one of the pre-war, fusion-powered cars could be repaired to take us where we want to go. Well, I have news for you! They can't! When machinery gets irradiated, abandoned, possibly set on fire, and left to rust for hundreds of years, it inherently will never work again. That's a fact. However, there are other means of travel, besides walking, that are open to you. By river If you wish to travel along a river, your journey may be easier than you think. However, you will often be a sitting duck if you are attacked, the water in most areas is hideously irradiated, and you will die if you fall in and you either can't swim or are weighed down. If none of these hazards apply to you, or you're just plain insane, then travelling by river might be for you. It would be a good idea to scavenge from watersports stores and centres when looking for equipment, as these are usually ignored by other prospectors. You should look for bouyancy aids and rope as a priority. *Rafting If you can get your hands on a selection of barrels or other floating materials and a length of chord or rope, then you can build yourself a raft. Please note that this is only useful when travelling downriver or across a still body of water, and you will need a long pole, oar, or paddle to either propel your raft on a lake, or to keep it heading the right way on a river. *Pre-war boats All boats that have been afloat since the war are likely to remain floating for quite some time. However, the engines in motorboats are likely to be broken beyond repair; this means that they can only be used as barges, propelled by paddling or being pulled from the bank. Sailing boats; on the other hand, will always work, but you do rely on an intimate knowledge of sailing, and the presence of appropriate levels of wind. You might try looking for sailing hand books and guides while you are scaveging in the watersports centres. Finding a trusty steed If you are travelling by land, one option available to you will be to ride an animal. *Brahmin These may be your best bet, they can carry you and your pack. Someone will need to walk infront of you so that the brahmin has someone to follow, otherwise they won't go anywhere. *Bighorners Will just lay down if any weight is placed on their backs, so they are essentially useless in this capacity. Walking The Waste If none of these options are available to you, then you will have to walk like everyone else. There are a few tips for making this task less arduous.*Make sure that your shoes do not rub, but are not too tight. *Take small steps when going uphill, and large ones when going downhill. *Follow the roads, these will be easiest to walk on. If roads are not an option, go the shortest route, but avoid swams and minefields. *Bring a friend to share the weight, watch your back, and just to talk to on a long journey. *Stop for drinks and snacks periodically to give your legs a rest. Good luck! Now all that's left is for you to see what works best for you! Good luck in your travels, fellow wastelander! Category:General Tips Category:General Roleplay Tips